I'll be your Hero of Shadow
by fireflye97
Summary: Set Post Twilight Princess: The princess of Hyrule has found that she has grown lonely since her Hero of Twilight has returned to his home, with a happy life. Now, she continues her duty as princess. But what happens if she get's a mysterious, but handsome visitor in her room? What will she do if he keeps coming every night?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Hello, Hello! Fireflye here! This is my very first story! I hope you enjoy.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own, nor claim any of the characters or plot of the Legend of Zelda franchise.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**~Dark's POV~**

It was a cold, dreary night. Rain lightly drizzled over the land of Hyrule, not a soul was in sight. In Castle Town, warm lights glowed from the houses of the many residents, living their lives casually. Unbeknownst to them, a stranger walked among the streets. He wore a thick coat of brown, the ends of it tattered and torn. Underneath, his sword and some metal of his chainmail clanged softly. In one glance, one may say he was simply a wanderer, or a beggar at best. However, that thought was easily lost, when one glanced at his eyes. They were a sinister ruby, and glowed ever so eerily in the night or in the shadows. They were cold and sharp, as if one glance could cut glass. As he continued his walk, he came to the center of the town, near the fountain. There, he turned down a street to the right, and then took a sharp left, heading to a tavern. Inside, sounds of laughter and drunken songs echoed. Silently, the mysterious man walked in. Hyrule guards sat at a table, laughing and talking about their day activities, and which shift they liked the least. At another table, a few other guards were passed out, and one still trying desperately not to be like them, his body leaning from side to side. The man smirked at them. 'Stupid bastards, no wonder they weren't any help against Ganondorf, the cowards…' he thought, retreating to his normal area: In the shadows.

**~Zelda's POV~**

The sound of pattering rain softly sounded outside the window in Hyrule Castle. In this large, but orderly room, at a desk, sat a woman, a candle flickering beside her. She was in the middle of some important documents, her brow furrowing at them. Finally, she placed a hand to her forehead and leaned back a little, letting out a sigh of frustration. She stood and moved toward the window, watching the rain fall on the large town. Her brown hair fell behind her, and she wore a somewhat fancy robe, covering her snow-white nightgown. Her thoughts wandered from the documents to her Hero of Twilight, Link. He had left the day right after he had saved them, heading to his small village of Ordon. Zelda had found herself growing affectionate of him, but she knew, she knew that his heart was already stolen from the village girl, Ilia. As she watched the rain, she found her mind musing. _Is it raining where he is? Is he doing alright?_ These thoughts danced in her head. As she was about to turn around, she heard a voice. "Oh dear, feeling lonely Princess?" a silky voice purred. Zelda gasped and whirled around, searching for the intruder. A chuckle sounded around her, and her candle flickered, going dark for a moment, then relit. A man, dressed all in black stood by her door, a smirk on his face. His skin was a deep gray, and his tunic was all black. He had a dark mastersword strapped to his back. His red eye's gleamed teasingly. What was most strange, was that he looked almost identical to Link. "I can keep you company." He grinned, revealing sharp fangs. Zelda gasped and backed away. "No…" she murmured, barely audible. He let out a dark laugh and the candle flickered again. When it went back to normal, the man was gone. Zelda looked around, before she sighed and stood by her table. "I must be tired…" she murmured. She then turned, blew out the candle, walked to her bed, and curled up in the soft sheets, unaware of the red eye's watching her threw the window, then disappearing.


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG, OMG, OMG Thank you all very much for the awesome reviews! You all are loved! I'm very glad that this has turned out so great! I hope you really enjoy this chapter! Love you all!~**

**~Dark's POV~**

The shadow smirked as he saw the princess retreat to her bed. That was much more fun than he had expected. He climbed down the wall silently, hiding in the brush at the bottom from the guards. The Princess was very pretty, now that he saw her for the first time up close, a chance most would kill to get. Actually, she wasn't pretty, she was beautiful. When the coast was clear, he darted from his hiding place, using the shadow's to shield him from the eyes of the guards, and left the grounds of Hyrule Castle. The rain had stopped, much to his disappointment. He liked the rain, he didn't know why, but he just did. Putting his brown cloak and hood back on, he began to walk to the entrance and exit of Castle Town, to Hyrule. On his way, he passed by a house that had one window open. Inside, was a mother telling the story of the Hero of Twilight to her children. They squealed gleefully, excited by the words. "And then, the Hero struck down the great evil, saving the world from complete, and perpetual twilight." She finished. Her children smiled and began saying promises to be the next heroes of Hyrule. Dark hissed quietly and continued his walk. Yes, he was jealous of Link. He was jealous of all the gratitude and reverence he was given. But one thing they didn't know about the story, was that there was one point left out: Him. Dark had helped people, for a price of course, but if anyone ever saw him, they screamed "Demon!" and would try and kill him. However, he wasn't that easy to kill, and got out of some tough scrapes. He hated everyone for that, and that hate, began to consume him. So he decided to focus on his work and mischief. For kicks, he decided to visit the princess in her chambers tonight, without invite, of course. He had so much fun in his opinion, that he might go again. _Why not? _He thought. _I don't have anything better to do, and this just might be entertaining._ He smirked, turned, and walked to a nearby inn to stay the night. _Oh princess, you'll have so much fun for a few nights…_

**~Zelda's POV~ **

The next morning, Zelda woke up early, as she normally did, then began to get dressed. Although her body language seemed to show that she was fine, her mind was not. It kept wandering back to the strange black man in her room the night before. _What was he? Was he a demon?_ She wondered. Zelda wasn't entirely sure what, or _who_ he was. The most disturbing fact about him, was that he looked exactly like her hero, Link. Once she was completely dressed, she walked out of her room. _Perhaps the Captain of the Guard may know something? I think I'll keep the details limited…_ she thought walking down the hall, towards the Captains area. When she arrived some minutes later, he greeted her with utmost courtesy. "You're Highness, what may I do for you today?" he asked. Zelda smiled a little. "I just came for some information, Captain." She responded. He beamed at her. He was a nice fellow, who had a bushy mustache, and wore the normal colors of the guard of silver and gray, but with a bit more chunks of armor. "Of course, you're Highness, what would you like to know?" He asked.

"I'd like to know if anything strange has been happening in the kingdom, rumors, anything."

The Captain thought for a moment, before replying. "Not that I can tell, you're Highness, everything seems to be at peace in all the provinces." Zelda nodded and bowed her head. "Thank you for your time Captain." He bowed his head in respect and turned to return to his duties. Zelda left and went to the library. _How strange…_ She thought. Although the mysterious man had somewhat frightened her, a small part of her wanted to see him again.

**~Dark's POV~**

It wasn't long until it the sun was setting, and Dark had already made his way to the castle. He scaled the wall to the Princess's room, only to find that she wasn't there. He frowned. "Well, this was a complete waste of time…" he muttered, and began to go down. As he was going down, he caught a glimpse of light in a much larger room, the library. Curious, he teleported to one of the massive windows and looked in. There she was, pouring over some books. He smirked, then materialized in. "Well, feeling studious tonight Princess?" she gasped and stood up. He grinned, his fangs showing again. "Don't act so surprised, I thought you would've guessed that I'd be coming again." She stayed quiet for a bit, before answering. "Leave, or I'll call my guards." Her blue eye's appeared fierce, but a little hint of fear passed through them. Dark rolled his ruby eyes. "Are you really?" he asked. Zelda swallowed, but said nothing. However, her eyes gave away that she wasn't. He smirked triumphantly. "Knew it." She glared at him. "Who are you and what do you want?" she demanded. He chuckled, then with blinding speed, ran at her and nearly pinned her to the wall. He took one of his hands, and lifted her chin to look at him. "That, dear princess, is for you to find out."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you once again to all that have read this and commented on it. I'm really happy that this turned out so well for me, since it's my first story and all. I don't know how many chapters this will be, but I'll keep going until I think I'm done, and hey! Perhaps I'll make a sequel…but I'm not telling! –Midna laugh- On with the show!**

**~Zelda's POV~**

_Me? To find out…? _Zelda thought. The…man, or whoever he was, was dangerously close to her, and she was forced to look up into his ruby eyes. His eyes, were unsettling, but something about them seemed warm. He looked so much like Link, her Link. But his facial features, were different. He seemed a bit more sinister, and dark. (A/N PUN TOTALLY INTENDED) He grinned at her, leaning a bit closer. "See something you like Princess?" He purred. "I could show you more…if you wanted." He chuckled and leaned closer still. She blushed brightly and tried to shove him away. He laughed and back away only a little. "Y-You're barbaric!" She said quickly, still blushing. Dark laughed even more. "Tell me something I don't know, princess." He grinned. She looked back at him, a little of her blush still there. "Now tell me, who are you?" she demanded. He stared at her. "I thought I told you that to figure out yourself." Zelda stared back at him. "Well…" she began. "You look a lot like Link…" she murmured. At the mention of his name, the man seemed to turn his head, his lip curling in disgust. "Yep…" he muttered. He then smirked. "Well, you figured some of it out I guess. So I could reward you…" he grinned. "My name is Dark." With that, he disappeared again. Zelda sighed and leaned against one of the book cases. _Please don't tell me he teleported to my room…_ She groaned in her head. "Dark…" she muttered, testing the words on her lips.

**~Dark's POV~ **

Dark walked out of the grounds yet again without a problem. _That was better than last time. _He thought, with a smug grin on his face. This actually turned out to be fun for him. Teasing the princess was almost too easy. He was like a predator, she was his prey. His mind wandered with other playful and mischievous fantasies, until he heard a clucking sound, and he froze. Right in front of him, was a Cucco. His eye's widened and he flattened himself on a wall. If it was one thing Link and him shared in common, it was the great fear of Cucco's. He glared at it. "Shit…" he muttered, and started inching sideways along the wall. When he was clear of it, he bolted as fast as he could. Face it, those birds were pure evil. Once he was in the clear, he walked out of Castle Town and to his horse. His horse was a massive mare, solid black with a gray mane, and red glowing eyes. "Hello, Korosu* my dear…" he purred, petting the horse and saddling it. "Let's get out of here…" he murmured, settling himself on her back, and riding out of the stable and toward the Eldin Province. He needed to complete a few errands.

**Hello! Sorry the last paragraph was so short, it was because I couldn't really think of anything else for Dark. But I have more ideas! Other chapters will be up soon! *Korosu means "Kill" in Japanese!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh I'm so excited! I wanted to do a smut about this…but I have no idea how to right one. LOL So I'll stick to innuendo's right now because…who doesn't like innuendo's!? Anyway, onto the story!**

**~Zelda's POV~**

The princess rested her head against the wooden desk. She was deeply perplexed by Dark. Why, oh why did he continue to visit her? What did he have to gain? She didn't know why, but she wanted to see him. She wanted to keep seeing him, over and over again. _Perhaps because he looks just like Link…_ she thought. She sighed, seeing it was getting late again, and stood. She walked out of the library going down the hall toward her room. She had spent the whole afternoon looking through books upon books, trying to figure out what Dark was. She even resorted to looking through children's books for help, and that didn't even work. She opened the door to her room, and closed it. She then went behind a screen and changed into her nightgown, crawling into her bed. She would sleep on it, perhaps a good night's sleep would help after all. When she closed her eyes, she saw the faint glow, and outline, of ruby red eyes…

**~Dark's POV~ **

Dark arrived at Kakariko Village, without any trouble. Most people were out and about, walking around and chatting with friends and neighbors. Dark normally liked to come here just so he could go to the hot springs at night, when there wasn't anyone there. However, this place also held people who needed a mercenary, and that, is just what he was. Well, or an assassin, but he didn't care. He wandered around the town on his horse, but it seemed that no one was looking for an assassin or a mercenary. He sighed and left the town. He kept his horse at a steady walk, his mind drifting. _Goddess's, I'm so bored…_ he thought with a frown. He missed it when the world was still at chaos, it gave him things to kill. Now, since the world was at peace, it made him grow bored. He looked at the entrance that lead to Faron Woods, and later Ordon Village. He would've loved to torment his light half, but thought it otherwise. Knowing that Link was a bit paranoid, he would probably suit up, then track down Dark. He rolled his ruby eye's and turned Korosu, walking back to Castle Town. He sighed, until he heard the sound of something, or someone squeaking. It was the mailman, the skinny little mailman. Dark rolled his eyes. "Weird little man…" he thought and put his horse in a gallop, heading back to Castle Town, but going toward the back entrance.

**~Zelda's POV~**

Zelda put on her cloak and walked out of the castle. She decided to go to the back entrance of Castle Town. She loved the field there, it was so peaceful to her, and it was just what she needed to clear her head. She snuck out of the castle and toward the exit, keeping her hood and head down, to hide her face. It took her longer than she expected, she had to dodge a few guards, but she eventually made it. She pulled her hood behind her and she sighed. "I love it here." She murmured. And walked around. She knew that a little girl came here from time to time to look for golden bugs, but she never really bothered Zelda. It was possible that she didn't even know who Zelda was. Zelda sat down on her knees in a patch of flowers. She closed her blue eyes and leaned back, taking a deep breath of the aroma of the flowers. What she didn't know, was that Dark was there, perched on his horse. "Well, well, well," he purred, dismounting his horse. "I didn't expect to find you here, Princess. Decided to play hookie, did you?" he grinned. She gasped and opened her eyes, she tried to stand and run away, but she fell back down. "Relax, princess. I'm not going to hurt you." He said and knelt down to her level. She glared at him. "What do you want with me?" she asked. He tilted his head, as if thinking, and he hummed. "What don't I want with you…?" He grinned at her.

"You're disgusting."

"And you're pretty."

Dark blinked, and Zelda blinked back.

**~Dark's POV~**

Dark stared at her. _…The hell did I just say?! _He thought. Zelda blushed a little. "Er…um…w-what?" she stuttered. Dark stared back at her and fell back. "N-Nothing…" he muttered quickly, turning his head away to hide his blush. _Did I just call her pretty? Stupid, stupid, stupid bastard! _He scolded himself. He stood up and turned to go to his horse. His blush disappeared, and he smirked, a somewhat, perverted smirk. "I can't wait to see you tonight, princess." He purred, mounting his horse. Before she could say anything, he kicked his horse into a gallop, and rode away.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm going to try and add more funny moments in this, especially right now. Hope you all enjoy!**

**-Fireflye**

**~Zelda's POV~**

Zelda stayed sitting down in the grass, still stunned from Dark's confession. _Did he just say I was pretty?_ She thought. The princess was still processing what she heard. Yes, many people among her kingdom had complimented on her beauty whenever she was in public. But she couldn't understand why the compliment from him had made her blush so bad. She shook her head and walked away. _Why do I still blush? He's barbaric, rude, disgusting… _she fumed, walking up the steps. "I just don't get it!" she muttered frustrated. Pulling her hood up again, she made her way to the castle. The castle. His words echoed in her head.

_I can't wait for tonight, princess._

What did he mean by that? Zelda put several scenarios in her mind, before blushing at one extremely. "Please, not that!" she gasped somewhat quietly, then quickly made her way toward the castle. _Oh please Goddess's, don't let him do what I think he'll do tonight! _She prayed in her head.

**~Dark's POV~**

_Bang. Bang. Bang. _Dark bashed his head against a tree. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! _He scolded himself. "What was I thinking? "'You're pretty?!' Was that the best I could say?" He growled, now leaning his head against the tree. _Why did I say that anyway? I don't have feelings for her…_ he thought. The shadow shook his head. _Whatever, I'll be seeing her again tonight, I'll pretend that that didn't even happen. _He stood up and walked away. He's a shadow, the evil embodiment of Link, his dark copy. Why should he have feelings for the princess of light? She wasn't important to him. Dark walked over to Korosu, and mounted her again. "By the time we get there, it'll be late. We'd better hurry Korosu." He murmured to the horse with a smirk. "We don't want her highness to wait."

**~Zelda's POV~**

The princess sat down at her desk nervously. He was late. He always seemed to be at the castle at this hour, but Dark seemed to running a few minutes late. Zelda sighed, almost in relief. _What if he isn't coming tonight?_ She thought, almost excitedly. With that thought on her mind, she looked toward her mirror and gasped. There he was, in the reflection. "Hello again Princess." He murmured. Then with the flicker of the candle, he was behind her. Quickly, he wrapped his hands around the chair, and around her waist. "Miss me?" he murmured in her ear. Zelda stiffened, unsure of what to do. A large blush rose to her face when he began to smell her neck, then lightly nuzzle it. "L-Let go of me…!" she squeaked, hating herself for feeling so helpless. "But what if I don't want to?" he countered, grinning again, and looking at her. Zelda huffed. "I'll call my guards!" she declared. Dark's eye's narrowed. "Yeah, because you did that last time?" he taunted. Zelda looked down, knowing that she couldn't do it again. "Why do you keep coming to visit me? What do you hope to gain?" she asked. Dark unwrapped his arms from around her and walked away. For some reason, he loved the feeling of her in his arms in the first place. "So many questions princess, but I'll answer you." He grinned at her. "I'm here because I'm bored, and taunting you has been surprisingly fun." He explained. "I hope to gain nothing." He finished, looking at her with his red eyes. Zelda was a bit shocked by his response. "You look exactly like Link…" she murmured. At his other half's name, he flinched, then narrowed his eyes. "I'm nothing like him." He growled. Zelda widened her eye's. "I didn't mean to offend you…" Dark rolled his red ones. "Of course you didn't, princess." He began to walk away again, but Zelda stopped him. "Wait!" she called out. He stopped and looked at her. "I-I'd like you to stay." She said with a tiny blush. Dark continued to stare at her before he smirked, and turned around, doing a mock bow. "Of course, princess." He purred. One thought appeared in Zelda's head.

_Oh Goddess's, what have I gotten myself into?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, I know this story has started off a bit slow, but thanks to your suggestions and ideas, things are going to fire up! (Also Link may make an appearance (DUN DUN DUUUUUNNN!) But I haven't decided when yet). Now, I thank:**

**Pyroleigh**

**SweetestChick**

**Love3509**

**And GreenFantasy64**

**For all the fantastic reviews! And yes guy's, this pairing needs to be recognized! If this shipment dies, I will riot.**

**Now, on with the Story!**

**~Dark's POV~**

Although the shadow seemed very calm, if not cocky at the princess's request, he was actually quite shocked. Compared to the other reactions people have given him, Zelda seemed to take it the lightest. He didn't know what it was, but it made his heart feel warm, and it felt good. He sat down cross-legged on her bed, while she slowly gave him questions. "Where did you come from?" she asked. Dark thought for a moment. "I would have to say that I don't entirely know, princess." He replied. "I am Link's dark side. However, I came from the mirror in his basement." (A/N: Actually, this is a supposed Easter Egg that has not yet been confirmed. You can find Youtube videos about it.) Zelda blinked at him. "So you're his opposite…like a mirror. A reflection." She pieced together. Dark nodded. "That's right princess, just a reflection." He muttered. Zelda seemed to stare at him even more. He was completely entranced by her sapphire eyes. He'd never seen eye's that blue. In fact, she was like an object of perfection. "Why do you normally hide from others?" She asked again. Dark gave her a "duh" look. "I don't exactly get the best reactions with this look princess, even when I'm not doing anything." Zelda's mouth made an "o" shape and she looked away. Dark stared at her lips for a moment, feeling a sudden urge to pull her toward him and kiss them. He didn't quite understand why he was having these thoughts about her, but one thing was for sure, the thoughts weren't _completely _unwelcome… Dark smirked. "Your turn, princess." He began. He asked the first question that popped into his head. "Why aren't you with your hero?" he challenged. She looked down for the moment. "He, does not share the same feelings as me." She replied softly. Dark gazed at her. _So she does have feelings for him…_ he thought. Dark stared at her a bit longer, before he stood up. "It appears I have to leave now." He said. "That was all I wanted to know." The reflection began to walk to the window. "See you tomorrow, princess." Zelda quickly stood up. "Wait." She began. "Please, call me Zelda."

**~Zelda's POV~**

At first, Dark had indeed scared her when she first met him. But she found he was a gentle soul at heart. He also seemed to be kind…when he wanted to be. Dark struck out as a cat to Zelda, doing whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, and without rush. He even appeared to be like a cat, with a lithe structure. Dark had said that almost everyone had found him to be unsettling, or considered a demon, which made interaction with others almost impossible for him. Everyone, except her. In a way, she felt special. Dark smirked at her while perched on her window. "Then I shall see you tomorrow…" He grinned. "…Zelda." With that, he jumped and twisted, disappearing into shadows. She chuckled, grabbed her nightgown, and began to change behind her screen. Her mind was just full of Dark. It was true, she had wanted to be with Link, but of course, that would never happen, no matter how much she wanted it. She felt lonely, but these night visits with Dark, seemed to fill her with a feeling of joy and comfort. It made her feel warm, and she enjoyed it. Zelda could absolutely not wait until her next meeting with Dark.

The next morning was like any other. The princess got up, changed, ate breakfast, and began her daily activities. Suddenly, a messenger ran up to her. "Your highness, I've come to give you these." He handed her a fairly large stack of envelopes, all held together by a strong form of string. "These are the replied to the ball invites." He bowed. Zelda nodded. "Thank you, I shall attain to these at once." She said. The messenger bowed again and ran off. Zelda walked to her study, and sat at her desk, going over the reply's to the ball. Before she had met Dark, a ball had been created, and other kingdoms were invited. The ball was just in a few days now, and she had completely forgotten about it. Thankfully, her dress was already chosen a few weeks ago. As she poured over the envelopes, she realized that most that were coming were royal families that had princes…

Her eye's widened, and she sighed leaning back in the chair. "No doubt after my hand…"

**~Dark's POV~**

Dark wandered Castle Town yet again. He was in the marketplace when he saw some guards hang up a sign. When they had left, he approached it, reading what it was. A grand ball was to be held at the palace, and the princess might have a chance at marriage. He stared at it for a bit. _Well, looks like Zelda is in for an uncomfortable night._ He chuckled to himself. He began to walk away, thinking, and debating whether or not he should go. He decided he would go, but not by invite. Perhaps he would save the princess from the unbearable torture of all the men going after her hand, be it for economic gain, producing an heir, or just plain lust. The last option made her stop. Yes, Dark had done some evil at heart, but he never mistreated a woman like that. The thought made him sick. Of course, he flirted with Zelda, and threw a few thoughts and suggestions at her, but he never once made a move on her. That decided it. He was going to that ball, with great stealth, and he was going to save the princess from right under the prince's noses. He smirked at his idea as he began planning in his head.


	7. Chapter 7

**-Squeals like a fangirl into a pillow- Ok, I'm good! You'll find out what I'm squealing about in this chapter! **

**~Zelda's POV~ **

It wasn't long until the day of the ball rolled around. Zelda hadn't seen Dark for a while, he just came for a short visit one night, saying he had "business to take care of." Zelda was in her room, looking over her dress. It wasn't too fancy, but it did look nice for a ball. It was a crimson red, with gold details of the triforce and other designs on it. It had a pair of long matching black gloves with the triforce on top of them. Of course, she would wear her crown, wrap the ends of her bangs in the small bandages, and wear her earrings and necklaces. Sighing, she began to change. When she was done, she looked out the window, seeing the different carriages and horsemen riding into the stables or the front of the castle. Zelda slipped into her shoes, and opened her door. She took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. The princess then began to walk to the main hall.

**~Dark's POV~**

The shadow perched on top of one of the roofs of the large castle, watching the carriages arrive. He smirked looking at all the men that walked out. They were ok, he thought. He saw one who appeared to be high and mighty, his nose in the air. Dark chuckled as his red eye's scanned the other newcomers. From a distance, he appeared to look like a gargoyle, if he didn't move too much. This was why he wasn't too concerned, no one looked up anyway. After he was done people watching, he teleported to one of the windows that looked into the main hall. Lords and ladies from everywhere gathered, all in fine dress's and waistcoats, suitable for nobility. In the middle, partners where dancing to a nice waltz. Dark wasn't too fond of balls, he found them a bit boring, but he at least knew how to dance. However, he wasn't watching the dancers, he found his eye's stuck on Princess Zelda. She looked amazing in red, he just noticed. She was greeting each of the arrivals. One prince, who looked a tad handsome, but his eye's showed something much more sinister, took her hand, and kissed it, keeping her hand on his lips for a moment too long before he let go. Dark found himself hissing softly in anger. It wasn't long until all the visitors had been announced that the princess had her first dance. Dark darted from window to window, keeping an eye on her, and glaring at all the men that asked her dance, as if it would make a difference. His red eye's spotted a closed curtain and he smirked. The shadow teleported behind the curtain, and he perched on the window sill, so no one would see his feet under it. Then, he waited.

**~Zelda's POV~**

Zelda danced with the man that had kissed her hand for too much longer earlier. She had danced with others, but it was less than pleasurable. One was too short, another was much too old for her, another smelled, and the last one kept staring at her breast's. Now, she was dancing with Lord Alastair, from a kingdom with such a complicated name that she couldn't remember easily, and she wasn't going to ask him anytime soon. He seemed to scare her, she didn't know if it was his demeanor or his eyes. He had black hair that came down to his shoulder, and eyes that were a deep brown. They seemed to be full of lust, for power or for something much darker, she didn't know. The only thing wanted, was for the song to be over so she could run away from him. "I hope you're enjoying yourself, Princess Zelda." He purred. She nodded. "I am, thank you Lord Alastair." Even his NAME sounded sinister! He smiled, though it appeared cruel. "I indeed look forward to seeing you again." He said. Much to Zelda's relief, the song had ended, and she tried her hardest not to run away from him. She sighed and went by a closed curtain, taking slow deep breaths. She had found it hard to breathe during this time, but due to the amount of people, and women and men wanting to meet her, she couldn't get to the exit. Suddenly, she felt rough hands wrap around her waist, and one over her mouth. She let out a gasp as she was pulled behind the curtain. She struggled as she was in it, but stopped when she heard a familiar chuckle. "Oooh, a bit feisty tonight princess?"

**~Dark's POV~  
** Dark chuckled as she sighed in relief and he moved his hands from her waist and mouth. "Hello to you. I'm glad to see you." She murmured, looking at him. He grinned. "You looked like you were in trouble, so I decided to save you, but just this once. Unless…" he leaned forward, coming a bit closer to her face. "…you ask me nicely." Zelda blushed, and he laughed softly. She gently nudged him in the stomach. "I guess you can't hold it in for one night." She chuckled. He smirked. "Well, I did miss a few days, so I have some catching up to do." He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Hold on." He murmured, before making them both disappear into shadows. When they reappeared, they were on top of a canopied tower, under the canopy of course. Zelda gasped and turned her head to the side, allowing the wind to blow through her hair. Dark took this time to hold her still and nuzzle her neck slightly. "I must say, princess. You look great in red." He purred.

**~Zelda's POV~**

Before Zelda could react, Dark had materialized them both under the canopy of one tower. It was relief to her, since she felt that she was going to pass out any moment. "Thank you." She breathed while he nuzzled her neck. He nodded and pulled away. "Besides, I'm guessing you didn't like those last few dancers." Her eye's widened in shock. "You saw the whole thing?" she asked. He nodded. "Yeah. You have really large windows." He smirked. "The only thing I regret missing was seeing you get ready for this night." She blushed again, and he laughed. Zelda turned and put her hands on the railing, leaning out a bit and closing her eyes, relinquishing the feeling of the cool night air on her face. She soon felt Dark rest his chin on her head, his hands by her. They stayed like that in silence for a moment, just enjoying the peace. Dark then spoke. "Do you still love Link?" he murmured. It took a little while before she responded. "No, I've put that behind me, I know it will never happen." She murmured.

"Good."

When Dark responded and she turned around, he crashed his lips onto hers in a kiss. One, in which she returned.


	8. Chapter 8

**I bet most of you were saying FINALLY! In the last chapter. Well I was too! Now there will be more good stuff coming up. ;3 **

**~Zelda's POV~**

The kiss was completely unexpected. However, Zelda, loved it. She moved closer to him to deeper the kiss, before she pulled away. Dark rested his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes, a little flushed, but still silent. "I thought you would push me away…" he murmured. Zelda looked at him. "I would've, if it didn't feel right." She admitted. He smirked at her. "So, you want to be with a shadow, a reflection, like me?" he asked. Zelda nodded, and his smile grew wide, before he gently hugged her, his chin resting on her head. Once again, they were in silence. It was a while, before Dark spoke. "So, want to play hooky again?" he asked. Zelda smiled at him. "I would love to, but since I am princess, I am needed at that ball." She said. He looked at her, a bit disappointed. "Alright, hold on." He held onto her again, and they materialized behind the curtain. Dark quickly perched onto the window sill yet again. "I'll see you soon, princess." He purred, nuzzled her forehead, and then disappeared again. When he was gone, Zelda sighed. She regretted not taking his offer on leaving the dance, but the last thing she wanted to do was set the guards looking for them, and she didn't know how they would react to Dark. She wanted to play it safe for now. Right when she walked out, Lord Alastair immediately saw her. He walked over in a great stride, and looped his arm with hers. "There you are my princess, I was getting slightly worried." He said, with a dark smile.

"I'm sorry to have worried you."

"It is no problem."

"I had to visit someone."

"I see."

Lord Alastair looked bored now. He looked around, then left her after spotting some pretty girls. "Until next time, Princess Zelda." When he walked away, Zelda tried to hold a gag in, but instead, it came as a small hiccup. She then turned and walked away in the opposite direction, to chat with some ladies.

**~Dark's POV~**

Dark still watched the gala from the windows. His eyes landed on Lord Alastair. He hated him, he hated how he looked at Zelda. Even he could tell that that man was bad news. Soon the people began to filter out, and Dark stayed in the shadows. Soon, Lord Alastair walked out. Dark quickly followed him, then pulled him into the shadows, slamming him against the wall. "Scream, and I'll kill you where you are." Dark hissed. Alastair nodded his head shakily. "Stay away from Princess Zelda. In fact, don't even look at her." Dark continued. "I'll kill you if you tell anyone about this, and I'll kill you if you dare go near her." He snarled. Alastair whimpered a little and nodded. Dark let him go and disappeared into the shadows. Now, he was much more reassured to Zelda's safety. Tonight had proved one thing:

She was his, and his alone.

**~Zelda's POV~**

Zelda retreated to her room after the party and began to change into her nightgown. It wasn't long until she felt the strong arms of Dark wrap around her waist, and pulled her close to him. She leaned back against him. "I had a little chat with Alastair…" he murmured, smirking. Zelda smiled as well and chuckled. "Oh? And how did that go?" Dark tilted his head, thinking. "I don't think he'll be bothering you for a while." Zelda laughed softly. Dark chuckled as well. He unwrapped his arms from around her and began to walk away. "Are you not staying?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips teasingly. Dark turned back to her, and his face twisted into a mischievous smirk. "Oh, trust me princess, I don't think you're ready for _that _yet." A massive blush rose to her face, and she began to stutter a little. When she was caught off guard, Dark approached her, and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. Then moved away. "Like always, I'll see you tomorrow Zelda." He purred. Without another word, he leaped out the window and teleported. Zelda just stood there staring out the window, and a small smile crept onto her face. "Tomorrow then."


	9. Chapter 9

**I believe this story will be ending soon. I estimate about over 4 chapters and this will be done. That also means that it's going to get very spicy soon! I may add an M-rated chapter, I haven't decided yet. So I'm letting you all know ahead of time just in case I do. Enjoy!**

**~Dark's POV~ **

Ever since that night, Dark had visited Zelda frequently. He even took chances to see her during the day. But not once, did he ever actually stayed the night with her. He didn't know why, but he seemed nervous or afraid to do so. Although a large part was practically telling him to stay with her, he was afraid that it was too soon. However, Dark wasn't a very patient person. He paced in a circle atop the plateau, obviously in deep thought. _Should I wait longer? I don't want to do anything, just stay the night. Maybe I should wait a bit more…_ He stopped in his tracks and gazed up at the castle. Finally he smirked, and shook his head. _I can just ask her, I hope it won't be too awkward. _With that thought planted in his mind, he jumped off of the plateau, earning a startled whinny from his horse. He walked over to the black mare, and gently began to pet her face and muzzle, calming her down. Taking the reins in his hand, he began to walk her back to the stables. Yes, he would ask Zelda tonight, he grinned at the thought.

**~Zelda's POV~ **

Zelda looked out her window, the sun beginning to set. Her heart seemed to race just thinking of Dark. Zelda walked to the mirror, and looked into it. She seemed to be fine, or her looks at least. She stood back up, and just as she was about to turn around, those familiar arms snaked around her waist. Dark began to kiss her neck softly. "Hello, my princess." He purred. Zelda smiled. "You're here early."

"Well, I can't leave royalty waiting."

"That is very true."

She turned in his arms, and kissed him softly on the lips, lacing her arms around his neck. He pulled away softly, his hands on her waist. "There is something I've been meaning to ask you." He murmured. Zelda looked at him. "Of course, what is it?" Dark suddenly looked nervous, but he still spoke. "Can I stay the night with you?" Her eye's widened at his question, and a small blush rose to her face. "Um…" she stuttered. "I won't try anything!" he said quickly, then smirked. "That is unless," he leaned forward and nuzzled her forehead. "You want me to." Zelda blushed even harder, and lightly poked him in the ribs. He grunted a bit, but still held her. "Well…" she began. "…I suppose that would be alright…" she gave him a mischievous smile. He smirked at her and captured her lips in a kiss again. They kissed for a much longer time than usual, before she broke away for air. She pulled away and moved to her screen. "Promise you won't peek?" she asked. Dark smirked. "I don't know if I can keep that promise…" Zelda glared at him, somewhat softly and playfully, which made him laugh. "Alright, I won't." She smiled triumphantly and slipped behind the screen, changing remarkably quickly. She poked her head out from behind the screen, and was met with a sight that made her blush.

**~Dark's POV~**

While Zelda had slipped behind the screen, Dark had taken off his pouches and shirt, revealing his dark gray toned skin. He had a few scars on his back and the front of his torso as well. His ear twitched when he heard Zelda stutter. "U-Um…" she said softly. He turned and stared at her softly. "If this makes you uncomfortable, I COULD put my shirts back on…" he smirked. She puffed out her cheeks, her face still a bit red. "N-No! That isn't necessary." She walked up to him, and gently placed a hand on his chest, finding a scar and tracing it with her thumb and index finger. He continued to stare at her softly, before wrapping his arms around and kissing her forehead. "Shall we?" he murmured. She nodded, and they both crawled into her bed. Zelda laid down on her side, her back facing him. He looped one arm over her side and pulled her closer to him. However, he had a hard time falling asleep. He noticed that her night gown was buttoned up in the back, and an idea came to his head.

**~Zelda's POV~**

The princess was about to fall asleep, when she felt something on her back. She opened her eyes and she realized it was Dark. Suddenly, her high back felt cold, and she shivered. Dark had opened the nightgown half way, and was feeling the soft skin underneath. She continued to shiver as his hand caressed her spine. He suddenly removed his hand and replaced it with his mouth. She gasped, then groaned, as he left kisses on her spine and shoulder blades. "Dark…" she moaned, but made no move to push him away. He grinned into his kisses and showered her with a few more. She continued to moan softly. When he was done, he removed his lips from her back and pulled her closer, letting his skin touch hers. She softly moaned again, and he smirked, kissing her neck. "This is just a taste, my Zelda…" he murmured into her ear, and nipped it, before nuzzling her neck and falling asleep. She fell asleep as well, her hand over his.

**Whew! I bet you guys thought something was going on there. LOL not yet! Funny thing is, I read so many smuts, but I have NO idea how to write them. If any of you have written smut's before, I would love it if you guys gave me tips in the reviews. **

**Also! Yes I do update very quickly! If I think hard enough, and go through different scenarios in my head, and choose the best one, I get the story updated. I'll try to update as much as possible!**

**That being said, the next chapter will come soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, I think I'm almost done with this, I say about…2 more chapters. I will also ask you guys if you want me to do a sequel, but that depends on how I end this story. So bear with me peeps!**

**~Dark's POV~**

The sun poured through the window's in Zelda's room, waking the lovers. Dark had woke with his arm still around Zelda's waist, however, unlike the night before, she was facing him. She woke slowly, her blue eye's still had some sleep in them. "G'Morning…" Dark muttered, kissing her forehead. She mumbled a good morning back and nuzzled under his chin, sighing contently. He smirked and sat up a little, leaning on his elbow. Zelda sat up as well, and smiled at him. They stared at each other for a couple moments, before Zelda sat up. "I'd better get ready." She said. Dark wanted to reach out for her, but he knew why she got up. If she stayed too long, someone might go looking, and Dark didn't look forward to spending the night in the dungeon, and end up dead by sunrise. He sat up as well and began to put his shirt and equipment back on, while Zelda once again went behind her screen and changed. When they were both clothed, Dark said his goodbyes and gave her a kiss, but before he could leave, she gently grabbed his arm. "Wait." She said softly. He turned and looked at her. "I wanted to know if you would like to meet in the south field behind Hyrule castle by noon?" she asked. Dark smirked. "Want to play hooky again, princess?" He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you there." With that, he teleported through shadows.

**~Zelda's POV~**

After Dark had left, Zelda had went through her normal morning routine. By the time noon rolled around, Zelda had already left and was in the field. Dark seemed to be running late, or just taking his time and making her wait for fun. Zelda sat down on one of the steps and closed her eyes, thinking of other things. She wanted to stay with Dark forever, but how would the council handle it? She was unsure, but she would stop at nothing to get their approval. Lost in thought, she didn't hear the footstep's approaching her, but not from behind. "Um…Princess Zelda?" came a voice. Her eyes popped open and she stood. When she saw the sight before her, she gasped. It wasn't Dark, but it was a familiar face.

Link.

**~Dark's POV~**

The shadow lazily made his way to the field to meet Zelda. He wasn't too concerned about meeting her. No one knew they were courting, and no one knew that they were meeting. He approached the gate, and spotted her. He was about to sneak up on her from behind, and scare her just for a tease, but halted and darted behind a pillar when he saw someone was with her. He narrowed his red eyes, then lightly gasped. It was his light counterpart, Link. He'd recognize that green tunic anywhere. He hissed lightly as he listened to the conversation.

**~Zelda's POV~**

"L-Link? What are you doing here?" Zelda asked, cursing herself for sounding pathetic. Link approached her. "I came to see you." He replied. Zelda nodded. "Of course, what can I do for you?" she asked. Link seemed nervous and looked down, before looking at her with his blue eyes, nearly the same color as hers. "I want…" he began, and he took a deep breath. "…I want to…I want to be with you." He finally finished. Zelda gasped and took a step back. "I'm not sure I understand…" she said. Link took another step closer to her. "I love you Zelda, and I want to be with you. Do you accept me?" he asked. Zelda looked away. They stayed like that in silence, before she spoke. "No, Link. I don't want to be with you." She said confidently, looking back at him with a somewhat cold gaze. He flinched under it. "I-I don't understand, I thought you had the same feelings for me…" Zelda shook her head. "I don't Link, my heart belongs to another. Now, if you excuse me, I'm expecting someone. I'm sorry that you had to come all the way here just to get disappointing results." She said and turned. However, Link wouldn't give up. He ran forward, and grabbed her arm, making her gasp. "I don't understand!" he almost yelled. "You're supposed to be with me!" She was about to call for help, but didn't need to, as a black blur flew past her, and kicked Link away, freeing her from his grasp.

**~Dark's POV~**

Dark had darted forward as soon as Link had grabbed Zelda, his girl. When he kicked Link away, he quickly grabbed Zelda, and pulled her to him protectively. Link had stood up, and almost tried to go to Zelda, but halted when he saw Dark. Dark's ruby eyes glowed, and he bared his fangs. "Back off." He growled. Link looked at them both in confusion, until he pieced it together. "Z-Zelda, I'm sorry…" he stepped forward again, but Dark hissed and snarled once more. "I said, back off!" he growled. Link looked downcast and he backed away, heading towards Epona and mounting her, then riding off, leaving the two lovers alone in the field.

**Plot Twist! Yes I did decide to add Link in here. Thanks to SweetestChick for that idea, I think it worked out. I do believe that TP was the only game where Link actually paired up with Ilia than Zelda, which was a much bigger twist than all the other stories. Any who, the next chapter will be up before you know it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Almost to the end guys! I still thank you all for the reviews! **

**~Zelda's POV~ **

Zelda pressed herself closer to Dark. His arm's tightened around her protectively. "Did he hurt you?" he asked, resting his chin on her hair. His breath tickled her slightly. "No." she answered, nuzzling his chest a little. She heard him sigh relieved, and she slightly pulled away. "Thank you for coming when you did." She thanked him. He smiled and nodded. "I can't let just anyone touch you, can I?" he smirked. She chuckled and shook her head, then leaned up and gave him a light kiss. He returned it, and pulled away from her. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. They both stayed in each other's arms for a moment longer. What they didn't know was that Link, was watching them.

After their moment, Zelda returned to the Castle, while Dark returned to wherever he came from. She was in her room, humming a tune a bit, a smile on her lips. She sat down at her vanity, and began to brush her hair. She "groomed" herself whenever she was happy, and she took her time doing it too. When she was done, she continued doing her previous duties, anxious for night to come yet again. It wasn't long until night came. Surprisingly on time, Dark arrived. The lover's embraced each other. "Night seems like such a long time now." She murmured, and he chuckled. "I may start arriving in the day time now…" As they both leaned forward for another kiss, the door suddenly burst open, and a large squad of guards came in. Dark immediately, put Zelda behind him protectively. Zelda peeked from around him to see what was going on. "Guards, what is going on?" she demanded, her voice loud and clear. "We've come to save you from this demon!" one declared.

**~Dark's POV~**

Dark burst into laughter. "I think you've made a mistake." His laughter died down when Link walked in, and his eye's glowed as he glared at him. Zelda stepped forward. "Why are you doing this Link?" she asked, her eye's full of hurt. Link stared at her. "He's a monster Zelda. I don't see why you'd want to be with him…" He explained. "I left Ilia for you!" Zelda's eyes widened. "Link…" she said softly, then glared at him. "You're too late. I don't share those feelings with you anymore. I moved on." Dark smiled. _That's my girl. _He thought. Zelda looked at Dark. "And he's not a monster. You've all made a large mistake! I command you all to leave my chambers. Now." Immediately, the guards left. Only Link lingered, and Dark snarled at him. "I think she told you to leave." He growled. Link glared at him, before leaving and shutting the door behind him. Zelda sighed, and leaned back on Dark. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Well…" he chuckled. "…that went better than I expected." Zelda sighed. "Well, without a doubt, people will already be talking about us now."

"I was hoping that would happen sometime soon."

"I was hoping it was going to be much more subtler."

They both chuckled. Soon after they were still wrapped in each other's arms. "We'll see what they say in the morning." Dark murmured and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry about it tonight." Zelda yawned and nodded, falling asleep in his arms. He fell asleep soon after, holding his lover securely in his arms.

**I'm sorry that this is a little bit shorter than my last chapters. This story with come to a close in the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy the rest of this wonderful story!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, last chapter guys! Please let me know once you finish this story if you want a sequel or no. Please leave the reviews, good or bad, in the review section. You all are AWESOME!**

**~Zelda's POV~**

Zelda woke in the morning, her head nuzzled under Dark's chin. She yawned and stretched her legs a little, accidently brushing them against Dark's. He was still fast asleep, or appeared to be, at least. She smiled, and carefully unwrapped herself from his arms, although it was rather difficult, since he somehow kept wrapping them around her. When she finally freed herself from the tangle, she changed into her normal purple, white and gold dress, and fixed her hair, checking to see if she was presentable. As soon as she felt she was satisfied, Zelda began to walk away, but a hand grabbed her arm. She turned, and gasped, Dark was awake. "Where are you going?" he muttered groggily. Zelda smiled. "I'm going to speak to the council about you." She explained. Immediately, he stood up, his red eyes now concerned.

"Should I come?"

"No, you can stay here if you want."

He nodded and let go of her arm. He got out of bed and began to put his shirt and hat back on. Zelda smiled and walked out.

"Princess Zelda, we've heard about this secret visitor you've been seeing at night." One councilman began. Zelda nodded. "Yes, I have been meeting him in my room." Another spoke. "Do you know how dangerous this could've been? He could have killed you!" Zelda nodded once more. "I'm aware of that councilman, but I knew he would not harm me." She explained. "I trust Dark, with all my heart and mind." Another spoke again. "Can you not see he is a demon?" Zelda shot an icy glare at the female council member. "He is only a demon if he acts like a demon. It appears that he has done nothing to harm our society.

"And might I say that he has done nothing to harm me. Good Council, we're in a time of peace, although as shown, most of the people of Hyrule are still on edge about the recent attack, I see no further move to be made against our kingdom. I believe we will have many long years of peace, so I say not to worry."

The council stayed silent after her little speech, then turned to one another, murmuring quietly. After a few moments, they turned back to her again. "Princess Zelda, we have come to a conclusion." The lead member began. Zelda turned her attention to him, her eyes intent and determined. "Dark Link will be able to stay with you here at the castle, we will knight him, if that so pleases the princess." Zelda did the tiniest smile, and nodded. "I would like to speak to him about the knighthood. But thank you for his acceptance." She thanked them. The council nodded and dismissed her. As she walked down the hall, she smiled happily, and walked into her room.

**~Dark's POV~**

Of course, Dark was still in her room when she walked him. When Zelda told him the news, he smiled wide, and wrapped his arms around her waist, picked her up gently, then spun her around. "I knew it!" he said, nuzzling her neck. Zelda stayed in his embrace for a bit before she pulled away. "The council gave another offer." She said. He tilted his head in curiosity, obviously wanting to know more. "They will offer you a knighthood, and allow you to be my personal knight." Dark stared at her softly, and smiled again. "I accept it."

A few days later, the knighthood was held. Dark surprisingly, acted accordingly, and Zelda made sure to hide most of the wine, just in case Dark was like that, because she really never knew. He kept his dark mastersword, but was given hyrulian armor. The armor was much like a captain's armor, but it was solid black, with red markings and triforce. A few days afterwards, life went back to normal. Dark stayed at Zelda's side frequently, and chased off any potential threats or suitors, with a snarl and a threat, which did the trick each time. One day, Dark had gone to the market to get something, but when he came back, he only told Zelda to meet him in the south field like old times. So there he was now, holding a small black box in his hand…

**~Zelda's POV~**

Zelda walked down the streets calmly. She wondered what Dark wanted with her all the way out in the field, like they used to meet. When she arrived, she found him in the middle of the field. She approached him, waving and calling his name. He strode toward her, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her lovingly. "So what did you bring me out here for?" she asked. He smiled. "I needed to ask you something…" he murmured. Zelda nodded as if to say "go ahead." He sighed and rested his forehead against hers. "Zelda, for the longest time, others have seen me as a demon, or some creature of darkness, and I would feed on that, and use it for power. But when I met you, all of that changed." He began. "You saw the light in my darkness, and you brought it out. I never cared about anyone as much as I care about you." Zelda blinked, as he pulled away from her, and knelt down on one knee. _Is he…? _She thought. "So Zelda…" he said again. "…My princess, will you marry me?" he asked, pulling out a box and opening it, revealing a white and gold ring, with a ruby in the middle of it. Zelda gasped, and her eyes teared up. "Yes!" she said and wrapped her arms around him again. He smiled, and wrapped his arms around her, spinning her around and kissing her again. He pulled away and slipped the ring on her finger. "I may not be your Hero of Twilight…" he murmured. "…But I'll be your Hero of Shadow." She smiled and hugged him. "And I will always be your princess…" she murmured back. The two lovers stood like that, in each other's arms, and would always be, until the world ends.

**Alright! This story is now officially finished. What did you guys think? Do you want me to make a sequel? Let me know in the reviews. Also, thank you so much for the support and ideas! Like I said before, you're all loved!**


End file.
